


Did You Kiss Him?

by meaningfulbliss



Category: Outer Banks (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Recreational Drug Use, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:55:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25345807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meaningfulbliss/pseuds/meaningfulbliss
Summary: JJ Maybank known for flirting with everyone but what everyone doesn’t know is that he really only has eyes for y/n. At a boneyard party to kick off the beginning of summer JJ sees y/n flirting with a touron and it makes his blood boil. Thinking irrationally, JJ goes and does something stupid but y/n is there to pick him back up and put together the pieces.
Relationships: JJ (Outer Banks)/Reader
Kudos: 16





	Did You Kiss Him?

The Boneyard. The only place that you could find kooks, pogues, and tourons alike willingly together. It was the first party since the end of school and you were with your friends, the pogues, setting up the kegs and moving sticks and logs around to start a fire to kick off the party.

The first boneyard party of the summer is always something that excites you. You had gotten ready with Kie and Sarah at your house earlier that day. You were wearing your cutest pair of distressed high waisted shorts and white tube top, ready to have the best summer ever. This was going to be the best summer for you, Kie, Pope, Sarah, John B, and JJ.

As the party started, you saw John B and Pope handing out drinks at the keg, Kie talking to some people by the bonfire probably about saving the ocean no doubt, and then there was JJ, flirting with the tourons as usual and no matter how much you convinced yourself otherwise it made your heart hurt. Chugging the rest of the drink you were holding, you made your way to JB for him to give you a refill with a smile on your face putting the thought of JJ in the farthest parts of your brain for the rest of the night.

Throughout the night you found yourself talking amongst some tourons and even some kooks. And after way too many drinks you were stumbling a lot. Noticing you stumbling, a touron you had talked to earlier came over to help you sit by the fire. He began to make subtle flirts with you and as y’all were talking you felt yourself giggle at a good bit of the conversation you were having.

JJ was watching as you and the touron laughed and flirted with each other. Even with the alcohol and weed buzzing through his system, he couldn’t stand the sight of you flirting and getting close to another guy. Standing next to John B who was mid-conversation, JJ turned to him and told him, “I gotta go, I’ll see ya later.” With how he was feeling he definitely didn’t want to go to the Chateau, he was so pissed and done with the No Pogue on Pogue macking rule, especially after seeing you all over some random guy knowing you’d probably be there later that night. Without even thinking he just walked, and walked, and walked, all the way to the last place anyone would think he would go.

You watched as JJ had walked off, not thinking anything of it since you promised yourself you wouldn’t get caught up in your feelings about him tonight. Leaving the guy at the fire you walked over to JB, “Where’d JJ go?” you asked him. John B smiled at you saying, “He just said he had to go and took off. Guess he forgot something.” You looked at him, your face drooping slightly and said, “Oh.” Knowing if you stood there and thought about it for too long you’d ruin your night, you went grab another drink and sit back on the log with the touron.

After a few more drinks you decided to head home. As you started to walk away and head to your house the touron stopped you asking if he could walk you and not wanting to be rude you said sure and started your walk. Living only a few houses down made the walk a whole lot better. Along the walk, you and the tourist made jokes and laughed with each other, talking about different things to do on the island and what not. Getting to the front door of your house, you turned to the tourist saying, “Well this is my stop,” with a chuckle. Looking at you the tourist gave a smile saying, “I had a really great time with you at the party,” and after those words left his mouth he slightly inched closer to you and leaned in as if he wanted to give you a kiss. Knowing he was absolutely the last person you wanted one from, you grabbed the door knob to your house saying, “I’m so sorry i made you feel that this was going somewhere in that direction, but I’m into someone else,” and left him in the front of your house as you went inside.

Making it inside your house, you walked to the back and into your bedroom. Grabbing a tank top, a bra, and a pair of panties, you made your way to the bathroom next to your room to take a shower. Getting into the shower you stepped into the hot stream feeling it soothe your tense muscles. After getting out and dressed you laid down in bed, still feeling like the room was spinning from being so drunk you passed out.

✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰

Rolling over, still feeling the slight buzz of alcohol in your system, you knew you couldn’t have been asleep for more than a few hours. Sure enough checking your phone told you it was still only 4:30AM, but that wasn’t what surprised you. On your lock screen was displayed four missed calls and ten missed texts from JB telling you to get to the Chateau quickly, all from within the last thirty minutes. As soon as you read the messages you immediately called JB back hoping that everything was alright.

“y/n, I need you here as soon as you can get here...it’s JJ,” John B told you as he answered the phone. Those words alone caused you to sober up. Grabbing a baggy shirt and pair of shorts you changed and grabbed your keys before heading out the door and to your car. Starting your car all you could think about was what had happened to JJ. Was he hurt? Was he sick? Was something terribly wrong?

✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰

You pulled into the driveway of the Chateau five minutes later and rushed inside. JB met you at the door talking to you before you got inside. “He looks really bad y/n. When he came back here after the party, I just knew he had gone and done something he shouldn’t have. He kept asking for you and wouldn’t calm down the slightest until I told him that I called you.” Stepping aside John B opened the door allowing you to get inside.

JJ was sitting on the couch with a bag of ice on his stomach and a bag on his eye. You could tell he was in a lot of pain because every time he made even the subtlest movement he would wince. John B turned to you and whispered in your ear, “I’m going to go lay in my room and let y’all be alone. If you need anything just come let me know.” You looked at him and gave him a slight nod, knowing you wouldn’t need anything but silently thanking him anyway.

Walking over to JJ, you sat next to him, “Why don’t we go to the bathroom and get you cleaned up Jay?” you asked him. He nodded slightly before moving over to the edge of the couch to get up, you could see the pain he was feeling as he went to get up and you pulled his arm over your shoulder to help him get up and over to the bathroom. Placing him on the toilet, you grabbed a towel, some band-aids, and some rubbing alcohol. 

Walking back over to him you squatted down to his level, putting some alcohol on the towel and rubbed it over the cuts near his eyes. JJ winced at the burn, his through his teeth when you rubbed over any of the cuts that hurt more than others. You bit down on your bottom lip every time he winced because you hated to see him hurt, even if you knew it would help him heal better in the long run. Putting the towel down on the sink, you moved your hands to the hem of the shirt he was wearing and slowly moved it up to pull it up and have access to his side. JJ looked down at you with wide eyes, genuinely confused as to why you needed to take his shirt off. “Jay, I’ve gotta see if there’s any more cuts or bruises so I can help you,” you looked at him with sad doe eyes, y/c/e meeting his blue orbs.

With an incredibly sad face he gave a subtle nod and you pulled his shirt the rest of the way over his head. Your face dropped slightly as you could now see the huge bruise on his ribcage that was already turning black and blue. Picking up the ice pack he had placed on the sink when y’all had gotten into the bathroom, you put it gently on the bruise. “Come on Jay, let’s go lay on the couch,” you told him with soft eyes and a soft smile. “Both of us?” he asked you his face uplifting slightly with what you could have sworn to be hope. “Yea both of us, I’ll even cuddle with you since you’re hurt.”

Making your way back to the couch, you placed JJ gently back onto the couch, letting him get comfortable before laying on your side facing him. Even though you knew he probably wouldn’t answer to what he did or why he did it, just the feeling of him so close to you and the both of you vulnerable because of him being hurt you had to ask him. “What happened Jay? And I know you probably won’t answer and I don’t want to force you into answering me, I just hate seeing you hurt like this,” you looked into his eyes and ran your fingers through his hair. JJ looked down, you swore looking at your lips, before looking back into your eyes, “Did you kiss him?” and you could hear the way his voice broke slightly as he asked. “No Jay,” you started saying before finding some semblance of courage to tell him what had happened with the guy you knew he was talking about. Biting your bottom lip, tucking a strand of hair behind your ear, and looking down as you softly told him, “I-I only flirted with him because I saw you flirting with those tourons. And when he walked me home and tried to kiss me, I told him how I couldn’t because of there being this guy that I like even more than words can describe,” looking up into his eyes as you said the last few words.

JJ smiled as big as he could before cupping your face with the hand that had been resting by his side and pulled you into a fierce and desperate kiss. At first you were surprised by his actions but as soon as you comprehended that his lips were against yours you melted into him. Moving your lips against each other felt perfect and like it was meant to happen, you fit together like you were meant to be together. JJ softly ran his tongue against your bottom lip and you opened willingly, your tongues massaging one another’s perfectly. He tasted of weed, beer, and spearmint and you were getting drunk off of it. As the kiss started to get slightly more heated, you ran your fingers through his hair pulling slightly and JJ let out a soft groan at the feeling.

Pulling away from each other only after feeling like neither of you had any air left in your lungs, you rested your forehead against his. “I was hoping that the person you told him you liked was me,” he said slightly out of breath and with a nervous chuckle, “because wow. I can’t tell you how long I’ve been waiting to do that.” You gave him a huge smile and laughed softly, “Actually I think I can because I’ve been waiting to kiss you since the moment I met you JJ Maybank.” 

JJ pulled you in for another kiss, this one not as desperate but no less passionate. “I hope I lived up to your expectations because I can promise you this is not going to be the last time we share late night kisses,” he said after he pulled away with a slight smirk. JJ wrapped his arms around you and you curled into the embrace, your head resting on his chest but careful not to lean too hard against his bruises.

“Jay, I know that we’ve still got a lot to figure out and as long as I am with you, I know that we can figure anything out. But for now, can we just hold each other and sleep in each other's arms?” you asked him softly. “Of course y/n. Anything for you sweetheart,” he told you. 

Curling up in his arms, pressed against his body, you soon felt the bliss of sleep starting to take over your body. As you were falling asleep you felt JJ press his lips softly against the top of your head and heard the soft sound of his voice say, “I love you y/n.” Smiling at what you hoped were his words and not the call of sleep to your mind and body, you fell asleep peacefully and blissfully.


End file.
